scpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Dc. Yerko/2001
thumb|300px| Fotograma del Incidente 2001-19██-1 Ítem #: SCP-2001 Clase de Objeto: Keter Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: No hay medios de contención o prevención de SCP-2001 actualmente en la fundación. En vez de esto, varios procedimientos alternativos han sido establecidos.Individuos tipo-Gama y individuos Tipo-Beta no están afiliados con la NASA o cualquier otra organización relacionada con el espacio deberán ser monitoreadas y retrasadas si es necesario. Los empleados o afiliados con organizaciones relacionadas con el espacio que muestran señales de infección Gama o Tipo-Beta deberán ser removidos de el servicio y administrados con amnesicos. Effective 10/21/20██, todos los individuos afectados con los síntomas tipo-alfa deberán ser detenidos en la sección ██ del sector ██. Bajo ninguna circunstancia los individuos del tipo-alfa deberán ser autorizados a acceder a cualquier equipamiento astronómico o astronauta. Mandatory SCP-2001 screening is in effect for all Foundation staff. Addendum 4/22/19██: En luz del Incidente del 2001-19██-A, todos los empleados de la fundación mostrando síntomas de SCP-2001 deben ser removidos del servicio inmediatamente. Ver Reporte del incidente 2001-19██-A( Autorización de Nivel 4 o mayor). Descripción: SCP-2001 es una serie anormal de oscilaciones neuronales que ocurren durante tres de las cuatro etapas del sueño humano. Durante una de estas tres etapas, la amígdala espontáneamente entra a un estado de actividad intensificada por un periodo de 10-15 minutosDespertando el sujeto durante este periodo parece inmediatamente cambiar la reacción de el individuo a Tipo-alfa a pesar de la etapa de sueño en la que la actividad de SCP-2001 ocurra..1 En la conclusión del estado activado de SCP-2001, el sujeto es condicionado a una de tres reacciones (designadas Alfa,Beta y Gama) dependiendo de la etapa de sueño en la cual SCP-2001 ha ocurrido. SCP-2100 parece mostrar una poca presencia en individuos de cualquier raza, creencia o genero. Anormalidades no genéticas han sido asociadas con SCP-2001. Análisis espectrograficos de SCP-2001 sugieren que su presencia pueda no ser intraneural;rather, que puede ser originado de una fuente externa. De una particular nota es el hecho que SCP-2001, particularmente el estrago alfa, ha comenzado recientemente a afectar una proporcionalmente gran población de astrónomos, astronautas y individuos quienes de alguna manera tratan con el espacioLos individuos quienes ya poseen una actitud critica en cuanto a la exploración espacial generalmente exhibe un efecto no anómalo de la actividad de SCP-2001.. Parecen haber tres tipos de reacciones a la infección de SCP-2100SCP-2001 no ha sido documentado por ocurrir en la primera etapa de sueño NREM.: Gama: Los sujetos que experimentaron a SCP-2001 durante la segunda etapa de sueño NREM (Non- Movimiento Rápido Visual) son designados como individuos de tipo-Gama. Los individuos de tipo-Gama son la mayoría indistinguibles de la población ordinaria excepto por una actitud despreciativa hacia los temas del viaje de el espacio. Individuos Tipo-Gama muestran una aversión activa por hablar del espacio o exploraciones del espacio en conversaciones, y evitaran cualquier y toda organización que forma parte de estudiar y desarrollar de exploraciones espaciales humanas. Es estimado que el █ % de la población es actualmente afectada por los síntomas tipo-Gama de SCP-2001. Beta: Los sujetos que experimentaron a SCP-2001 durante la tercera etapa de sueño NREM son designados como individuos de tipo-Beta. Individuos tipo-beta son caracterizados por una distintiva oposición por la exploración espacial. Los Individuos tipo-beta criticaran la importancia y seguridad del viaje espacial en las conversaciones, citándolas como "extremadamente peligrosas" o "ineficaces". También comúnmente entre los individuos tipo-beta se ve una tendencia a construir elaboradas teorías conspirativas en relación a los y humanos en el espacio. Un estimado ██% de los populares relatos-espaciales conspirativos están directamente conectadas con uno o mas portador del tipo-beta, incluyendo (redacted). of note es el hecho que el individuos ya mencionado nunca ha contactado con la Fundación SCP o cualquiera de sus afiliados. Alfa: La presencia de SCP-2001 durante cualquier etapa de sueño NREM produce un individuo tipo-alfa. Individuos tipo alfa intentan activamente de parar o sabotear todas las formas del viaje espacial. Individuos expuestos a los síntomas de la infección tipo-alfa intentaran de dañar o de alguna manera interferir con tipos, centros y actividades que forman parte del viaje o búsqueda espacial.Un positivo-alfa investigador de la fundación fue directamente responsable del incidente 2001-19██-A (Autorización de nivel 4 o mayor) Documento SCP-2001-01 Informe del Incidente 2001-19██-A: AUTORIZACIÓN DE NIVEL 4 REQUERIDA Fecha: 04/22/19██ Localización: Puesto de avanzada de la fundación-12 entre el dominio de la NASA, coordenadas ██/██/██ Nota: Investigador Junior M███████ esta con una salud mental perfecta en el tiempo de el incidente. No. el no estaba loco. No, el no estaba bajo cualquier forma de control psicológico. El era un portador de SCP-2001 tipo-alfa, y eso es todo. -Dr.█████ El seguimiento toma lugar durante el lanzamiento de los SCPS███████, un transbordador de la fundación asignado con la investigación de SCP-████.Un grupo de supervisadores de la fundación estuvieron pasando para asegurar un despegue seguro y reportar cualquier actividad anómala. EL investigador Junior M███████ fue asignado a observación de lecturas de estados. 12:37:22 '''El invstigador Jefe S███ informa una preparacion exitosa para el despegue de SCPS ███████. '''12:37:30 '''Investigador Junior M███████ declarado como "extremadamente agitado". '''12:38:00 SCPS ███████ despegue exitoso. 12:38:31 Investigador Junior M███████ comienza a chillar incomprensiblemente al personal proximo 12:38:44 '''Investigador Junior M███████ fabrica un desconocido artefacto parecido a control pad, ahora clasificado como SCP-████. '''12:38:48 ''' Investigador Junior M███████ comienza a operar el artefacto desconocido. SCPS ███████ informa varios fallos del sistema. '''12:39:00 '''Artefacto desconocido es confiscado por el Dr.███████. SCPS ███████ informa una total perdida del poder. '''12:39:13 '''Comunicaciones con SCPS ███████ terminaron. La carcaza exterio de SCPS ███████ comienza a romperse. La resultante explosión fue aclarada por testigos y la press como un GPS Satelital que tiene una fuga de gasolina durante el lanzamiento. Testigos no pertenecientes a la fundacion se le administraron amnesicos. El seguimiento sobre los eventos y diagnósticos póstumos de el Investigador Junior M███████ con SCP-2001, los procedimientos de contención han sido alterados para proveer contención a portadores alfa de SCP-2001. La documentación completa incluyendo el reporte final pueden ser encontrados en REDACTADO '''Documento SCP-2001-09 Extracto del Diario del Investigador Junior M███████: AUTORIZACIÓN DE NIVEL 4 REQUERIDA Addendum 4/30/19██: La investigación sobre las potenciales cualidades memeticas de SCP-2001 esta actualmente en curso. Transcripción del Email de ██████ ████, Jefe del Equipo de Investigación de SCP-2001, al Director de Sitio █████, 10/21/20██: AUTORIZACIÓN DE NIVEL 4 REQUERIDA Notas al Pie: Categoría:Entradas